


Quiet Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Other, artist!zayn, i re wrote llas, so um enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if Liam walks in on them cuddling naked he doesn’t say anything because Niall is sleeping with his head on Zayn's chest and Zayn's arms are slung low on his hip and Liam fonds over their fondness for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> HI PLEASE READ READ READ THIS!!! I HAVE A STORY CALLED [LAUGH LIKE A SUNSET ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/744207/chapters/1386557) AND IT LITERALLY SUCKED, BUT IT WAS MY FIRST EVER FIC AND I DONT HAVE THE HEART TO TAKE IT DOWN. 
> 
> I REWROTE IT AND THIS PIECE WAS MADE. ITS SIMILAR VERY SIMILAR BUT DIFFERENT TOO SO ENJOY !!!!!
> 
> Also I rewrote this and lovely miss Sofie loved the first one so much im dedicating this one to her and my best friend Paxton.  
> Go check their writing out? 
> 
> Lipsyziall and ziallprobs
> 
> name from the song by the same name by James Todd
> 
> based on [This ](http://scoobyzouis.tumblr.com/post/63761417618/justa-heartbeat-away-jaweeds-can-you-imagine)

Zayn loved to draw. He would draw pages and pages of intricate lines, shapes, and designs. He would shade buildings, crime scenes, heroes and villains fighting to their death. He drew pirates stealing treasure. Sometimes he just drew his mind, with colors mixing and intertwining. He drew his sadness. He painted is love and hate. He sketched out his compassion. He planned to become the next Van Gogh and Picasso. School was just one of the obstacles. His grades weren’t the best but he had to keep them decent if he ever wanted to get an art scholarship. His art teacher always told him how good he was and how he would become something great one day.

There was one problem: Zayn was deaf.

Zayn was thirteen when he lost his hearing. It had just _happened_. He didn’t get sick, or stand next to something loud, no, it just went away and the doctors don’t know why. He learned to adapt, turning to his art. He drew the sounds he longed to hear once again. He painted what he thought people sounded like. His sisters being a vibrant yellow, his mother deep purple, and his best mate, Harry, was a mixture of cool colors. His laugh he pictured a light ocean blue-green, his singing voice was lavender, and when he was sad and crying it was a dark, dark navy. Zayn hates navy, it reminds him of when Harry isn’t happy, and he loves when Harry is happy.

Harry and Zayn have been friends since as long as he could remember. He was there before he lost his hearing, and the only one left after. Harry is one of Zayn’s only friends. They learned how to ride bikes together, how to sing their ABC’s, and how to sign. It was very hard at first, and it consisted of them staying up late and bickering about the best way to sign ‘twat’ was. Honestly, Zayn thinks it should consist of the letter H and his middle finger, but Harry thought otherwise. Zayn was grateful for him though, Harry learned it just for him and every time he thinks about it, his heart fills with just pure love for the younger lad.

Harry gives him hope, hope that he craves. The deafening silence closes around him like a suffocating blanket, and the only thing that keeps him breathing is hope. Hope is ruby red like the pretty lipstick his sisters wear.

Harry’s also a pain in the ass, but Zayn doesn’t mind all that much.

—-

Niall was late. And not just “oh I woke up 5 minutes late” late, no, he had slept all through his fist class.

“shit.” He swore. It was his first fucking day and he was already late. He rushed about his house running into boxes and tipping things over that he hopes aren’t breakable, to get ready. He skipped showering and looked in the hallway mirror to mess his hair up, going for that “messy” look, grabbed his keys, tugged on his shoes and jogged to his car.

When he got to school, he parked his car in some random place near an old tree with carvings all over it, and walked to the school. When he got inside, he walked to the front desk and told the woman his name.

“You’re late.” She said over her computer, typing away at the keys.

“I know," he sighed, running his hands through his hair, "my family needed my help with a few boxes, I’m sorry.” He lied, hoping she would take the bait, which she did apparently because she got up and muttered a quiet ‘follow me’.

She trudged off down the hall and stopped in front of one of the many doors lining the hallway.

“this is your second hour, geography, because you missed your first hour, physics,” she said accusingly and continued, “these are your classes,” he said handing him a sheet of paper, “any questions?” she asked. He shook his head and she smiled and pushed him into the class.

He stumbled into the room and every eye in the room was on him.

“Uhm, hi?” He said.

“Ah, Neil, nice of you to join us. Class this is Neil say hello. I’m Mr. Cass,” He said to the class.

“Actually it’s pronounced Niall.” He corrected.

“Oh an Irish lad, tell us about your home, yes?” He asked, noting his accent, eyes bright.

“Uh well, it’s green, and cold, but not as cold as here and  it  rains a little less than it does here,” He answered, earning a strange look from the teacher.

“Alright then Neil, take your seat back there,” He pointed towards the back, next to a boy with a mop of curls, “Harry raise your hand! Ah, yes see? Right next him.”

“It’s pronounced Niall.” He muttered.

“Hi ‘m Harry,” he said extending his hand, “are you really from Ireland?” he asked.

“Haha yeah, just moved here last week,” He said nervously.

“Would you like me to show you around? Show you the ropes and stuff?” he asked smiling a flashy smile with cute little dimples.

“Your dimples are cute,” he said poking his face, “and yeah, mate, I’d love that. First day and I already made a friend.” He smiled back at him.

“Thanks,” Harry said smiling bigger, “and make that three friends, I’ll introduce you to my other mates later.” He said as the bell rang getting up, “I have to go, but find me during lunch and I’ll show you around after school, yeah?” he asked, that brilliant smile never leaving his lips.

“Yeah,” Niall said, “see ya later Harry!” he hollered after him.

He looked down at his schedule, which said he had a directed studies, so he decided to go find his locker. After he went the wrong way twice and ended up in a dead end, he found his locker.

He saw a boy sitting there drawing. He had darker skin than Niall and even though he was sitting down, he knew he was taller. He walked up to him.

“Hey mate, would you mind scooting over a bit?” he asked. The boy didn’t even move, not even to look up at him.

“Hey.” He said a little louder, still no reply.

He took out his phone and looked at the time. He still had about 40 minutes until his next class. With a huff he just sat down next to him. The boy looked up at him, a little startled, and then just went back to drawing. Niall drew in a breath because oh, this boy is beautiful. Niall looked down at his drawing and his breath caught in his throat. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The colors flowed together beautifully. The scene came together perfectly. It looked like the ocean, but at the same time, it looked like the night sky.

“Wow,” Niall said, “That’s beautiful.” He said to the dark haired boy. He didn’t even look up. Niall touched his arm and he looked up at him, eyes curious, “That looks beautiful.” He said again and the boy smiled.

“Thank you.” The boy said, looking down, then into his eyes.

“I’m Niall.” Niall said, extending his hand.

“Zayn.” He said. Zayn. What a perfect name. It fits him perfectly.

“Can I sit here and watch you draw?” he asked trying his best puppy dog look.

The other boy laughed and said something like 'haven’t you already been doing that' then turned back to his drawing.

Niall just shrugged and settled back against the locker, watching his hand move across the paper so gracefully. He could watch him draw forever.

Before he knew it the bell had rung and the students where filing out into the hallways. Zayn pulled out his phone and stopped an alarm that was vibrating.

Zayn looked up and asked, “Are you knew?” Niall nodded and Zayn held out his hand. Niall was confused until he heard him mutter to see his schedule and Niall handed it to him.

“Oh, AP honors English,” Zayn said, “ Well Mr.SmartyPants, you’re gonna want to walk down this hallway and take a left. And it will be the third door on the right.” He smiled and started off in the other direction.

“wow.” Niall whispered and walked off to English, thinking of the raven haired boy. He couldn’t even think through his next class. He kept doodling in the margins of his notebook thinking of beautiful eyes that belonged a beautiful boy who drew pictures of the universe.

—-

When it was lunchtime, Niall hadn’t made any friends besides Harry, and possibly a very strange, pretty boy named Zayn.

As he walked into the cafeteria, he saw Harry, who waved him over. As he got closer, he noticed a perfectly styled head of hair hunched over a sketchpad with the tip of his tongue sticking out.

 “Hey Niall!” Harry Said, Zayn didn’t even flinch.

“Hi Harry,” He said sitting down between Harry and a brown eyed boy looking happy to see him even if he didn’t know Niall, “Are these your friends?” he asked.

“Yeah! This is Liam,” He pointed to the brown eyed boy who smiled warmly, “And this,” He said poking Zayn who looked at Harry with a sad pout, “Is Zayn.” He said.

Zayn’s eyes widened when he saw Niall, “Hey Niall.” He murmured.

“Wait,” Harry questioned, “I haven’t told you his name yet, how do you already know it?” He wondered more to himself than Zayn.

Zayn looked confused, and once Harry saw his expression, he started moving his arms in weird motions. Sign language.

Oh.

It was then Zayn noticed Niall looking at Harry in amazement, “I’m deaf.” Zayn stated, gesturing to his ear with end of his pen.

“But you talked to me earlier?”

“lips,” he said pointing to Niall’s lips, grazing them lightly, “I was reading your lips.”

“Wait,” Harry said for the second time, “You know him?” he turned to Niall.

“Well not for a while, no. I met him during my free hour. He was sitting in front of my locker and didn’t move, so I just sat down next to him and watched him draw. His drawings are amazing.” He explained looking down at Zayn’s latest drawing. It looked a little like him.

“Is that me?” He asked pointing to the drawing. Zayn blushed and nodded.

“Yeah,” He answered, “You where just really, I don’t know, drawable I guess. Your eyes are beautiful. They look like how I picture Harry’s laugh sounding.” He whispered.

“It’s incredible!” Niall exclaimed, “Can I have it when you’re done?” Niall asked eyeing the drawing.

Zayn smiled and nodded, returning to his drawing. Niall looked up to Harry and Liam smiling at him.

“What?” he asked.

"Oh, nothing," He smiled, "It's just Zayn has never told people how he pictures thing sounding before. Not to people he didn’t like."

Niall just shrugged and sat back against his seat, admiring the way Zayn poked his tongue out when he made little mistakes and the way the space between his eyes wrinkle when he looks up to get a different colored pen from his bag.

                                                                                                                                     

Over the next couple of months, Niall had gotten close with the three other lads. He picked up on sign language quickly, because he watched Harry, Liam and Zayn's sisters use it all the time, much to Zayn's dislike for it. He was really good at it now thanks to them and an embarrassing amount of time on youtube.

 He also went too Harry’s house after school  to do homework or just lounge around with them. He found out that Harry has a boyfriend off in uni and they've been together since 13 and 15. They were just coming up on five years and Harry couldn’t stop talking about it. Niall loved listening to the way harry gets excited when mentioning his boyfriend. He likes the way his eyes light up and how he smiles big enough to make both of his dimples cradle in his cheeks.

He had also gotten especially close with Zayn. He would often find himself entranced by his skills. He felt at home when he watched his had move gracefully over the pages. No matter what his medium was; whether it was pencils, markers, paints, or pens, it always looked amazing. He already had a whole wall in his room dedicated to the artworks Zayn made him, battle scenes, oceans, rivers, planets, and even a few portraits. Some were Harry and Liam laughing together, or of Niall sitting reading a book. Those where Niall’s favorite. He loved when Zayn would just go quiet and draw him. He loved modeling for him. He'd be sitting in the corner of his room strumming nameless tunes on his guitar or laying out in his garden going on and on about football or some good song he thinks Harry would love and Zayn would just sit right on next to him and sketch away. Niall got used to the constant quiet when Zayn was drawing. He didn’t want to disturb the peace, even though Zayn wouldn’t mind at all.

Right now they were tucked away in a corner of Zayn's big garden behind his house. It was unusually sunny for this time of year and they didn’t want to waste it. Niall had his eyes closed and was just listening to the sounds of the trees move in the wind and Zayn scratch away on the paper with a pencil.

He heard a sigh and he looked up to see Zayn smile down at his sketch. He turned to show Niall, but he realized he was already looking right back at him. Niall blushed and rolled over so he could see Zayn's new drawing.

"I drew it for Liam. I saw him eyeing the Harley Quinn poster at the comic store the other day, but it was really expensive," He explained, reaching over to hand it to Niall, "So I drew her for him so he'd cheer up."

It was times like these when he realized how utterly fantastic of a friend Zayn is to his boys and how gone he was for this gorgeous boy with ink stains on the pads of his thumbs.

(Liam smiled so big that he complained of his face hurting for a few days, and Niall didn’t fail to notice it framed and hanging over his desk the next time he was over at Liam's place.)

\---

One Friday afternoon before break, they were piled in Harry’s car heading to his house for the weekend; Liam and Harry in the front seat talking over some song on Harry’s sleepy hipster music playlist, and Zayn and Niall sprawled over each other in the backseat. Niall had his head in Zayn’s lap while the older boy played with his hair.

“You know, if we crash, you won’t be too safe.” Zayn said while rubbing Niall’s hair above his eyes.

“I could move?” Niall said with a smirk moving to sit up, but Zayn just pulled him back down with a smile.

“No, stay.” He pleaded. Niall smiled at that.

The car came to a stop outside Harry’s house and they all toppled out of Harry’s car, making their way inside. Once they were inside, they saw a suitcase propped up against the wall.

“watch this,” Zayn whispered in Niall’s ear from behind, causing him to shiver, “We’re home!” Zayn yelled. After a few seconds, a door upstairs opened and a boy came tumbling out, running down the stairs. He was shorter than Niall, but not by much. He knew who he was by the background of Harry's and the very detailed description Harry gave him one night while he was drunk and missing his boy.

“Lou-“ Harry began to speak but was caught off by the force of the boy throwing himself at him, catching him in his arms.

“I missed you so much, Harry.” The boy spoke leaning back to kiss him.

Niall turned to Liam, who was smiling, “is that..”

"Yeah, it is.” Liam sighed happily.

The two boys in front of them pulled apart but Harry kept his arms around his waist.

“Oh,” Louis said, looking at Niall, “Hello, I’m Louis nice to meet you.” He said extending his hand with a warm smile.

“Niall” He said smiling, taking his hand.

“Are you going to hug me or not Lou?” Zayn said from behind Niall, Liam nodding in agreement. Louis laughed and pealed Harry’s arms off him to launch himself at the other two boys.

“I missed you guys.” He laughed as he hugged them.

“We missed you too, Lou,” Liam said hugging him back, “Harry has been going crazy having to watch Niall and Zayn be all cute because he doesn’t have you.” Liam explained.

Niall felt his face grow hot when Louis turned to look at him, “You’re dating Zayn?” he asked curiously, before Niall could answer he was cut off by Zayn coming up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

“Can I speak with you?” Zayn whispered in his ear. Louis raised an eyebrow then walked off towards Harry and wrapping his arms around him. Niall nodded and was dragged off towards Harry’s room.

“I painted you a picture, Niall,” He said entering Harry’s room with a smile and walked over to his backpack. He pulled out his notepad. Niall loved Zayn’s notepad. Whenever he was at Zayn’s house and got bored he would just look through all of them and smile because all the pictures where magnificent. He came back and sat in front of him.

“Another? You just gave me one this morning,” Niall laughed, making it sure to smile so Zayn knew he was joking.

“Yes,” Zayn laughed, “But this one is different.” He said opening the book. He flipped to one of the last pages and paused, sucking in a breath he couldn't hear, before turning it around and setting it in Niall’s lap. Niall felt his throat constrict and his lungs stop. It was a picture of him laughing, his eyes where bright blue, but with hints of orange. His mouth was formed into a smile and a wave of red was splashed there. He had a little tear coming from his eye but it was a yellow color he had never even seen before; let alone describe. It was absolutely breath taking. All the colors came together beautifully. Niall felt his throat close up even more as he looked up at Zayn who was staring at him, nervously.

“Zayn, “ He whispered, “I love it, It’s beautiful.” He knew Zayn couldn’t see his lips to know what he was saying, but he _knew_ Zayn understood. He brought his hand up to his chin and moved it forward:  _Thank you_.

“It’s what I picture you sounding like. When you laugh it reminds me of the sunset,” He said looking down, “I wish I could hear you. I bet you sound beautiful.” He ended in a voice softer than a whisper.

Niall almost cried right then. Zayn looked so small and defeated. All he ever wanted was to hear again, to hear Harry laugh, His sister sing, his mother’s ‘I love you’, and he could’t. Niall felt a tear slide down his cheek.

He grabbed Zayn’s chin to make him look him in the eye. Zayn’s eyes were lined with tears, and when he saw Niall’s eyes he let them fall. Niall pulled him into his chest.

“I just want to hear again. What did I do to deserve this, Niall? I was never a bad kid, I never wronged. Ever since I lost my hearing, I have just been a burden to everyone. I lost all my friends except Harry, and I know I frustrate him when I don’t understand him because he talks to slow and his words are strung together and he has to use sign language. I know he learned for me, but it he wouldn’t had have to if I didn’t lose my hearing. And you started learning too, I’m so grateful, I am really, but I feel like life would be easier for you, Harry, my mum, everyone if I hadn’t lost my hearing. I’m so sorry, Niall.” He sobbed into Niall’s chest.

Niall shook his head. Zayn was not a burden. He just _wasn't_. Not in the least. Yeah, He had to repeat himself sometimes, or even resort to sign language, but he was okay with it because it was Zayn, and he’d do anything for Zayn.

He pulled back and stared into Zayn’s eyes and started to sign to him, because he wanted Zayn to understand him fully,  _Zayn, you are not a burden. You have never been a burden. Yeah we probably do get frustrated because you hardly ever let us use sign language. You insist on reading our lips, which you are good at, yes, but sign language is easier for the both of us. And just because you lost your hearing doesn’t make you any less of a person, if anything it makes you stronger. You have to live life differently and that is okay because you are so strong. If you weren’t deaf, we wouldn’t be friends and I love being your friend. I am so proud of you Zayn. I love you.”_ He ended, dropping his hands.

He leaned in closer to him, lips brushing the older boy’s lips before kissing him. Zayn was startled at first but melted into it, wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes for a moment.

Zayn opened and closed his mouth for a few moments then remembered what Niall had just said and brought his hands towards himself, _Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou_ he signed over and over again _, I don’t think you realize how long I've wanted to do that._

Niall just laughed and brought Zayn in for another kiss.

\--

“Niall,” someone yelled up the stairs, making him pull away from Zayn. He looked a little disappointed, but Niall gave him a reassuring smile, “Come down stairs! We’re going to get wasted!” The person who sounded like Liam but then again didn’t because this is Liam we’re talking about.

“What is it?” Zayn asked curiously, biting his lip.

“You’re so pretty.” Was Niall’s response. He blushed when he realized what he let slip out.

Zayn chuckled, “Thanks, but that doesn’t answer my question.” He smiled.

“Oh,” he said, “Right, um, Liam told us to come down stairs. Something about getting wasted?”

“Well that doesn’t sound like Liam at all,” Zayn smirked, standing to leave the room, but stopped turning to face him, “Hey Ni,”

"Yeah?"

Zayn looked a little nervous but lifted his hands,

 _what are we?_ he ended it by gesturing between the two of them.

Niall looked at him for a minute. What were they? Niall didn’t even know. He walked up to him and put his arms around the taller boy’s neck, “what do you want to be?” He said, making sure to make his mouth move slow so Zayn could understand.

Zayn beamed at him and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t a deep kiss, just one to let him know what he wanted, “I want to be yours.” He breathed, pulling back.

 _Then I guess you’re mine_. He signed to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his face into his neck. They stood there for a while, just being content with each other’s presence.

“Niall Horan get down here right now and don’t forget Zayn!” Harry yelled, but the end was muffled, probably due to Liam covering his mouth to refrain from screaming more. Niall kissed Zayn where his shoulder met his neck and sighed, “We better get down stairs before they come up here and kill us.” He knew Zayn didn’t see him speak, but he was telling it more to himself than Zayn. He grabbed Zayn’s painting of him and zayn’s backpack and walked down stairs, setting it down with their stuff in the hallway by the front door.

“Man, you’re whipped,” Harry whistled out when he noticed Zayn’s backpack on his shoulder, “Why don’t you ever carry my backpack for me Boo bear?” He asked turning to Louis with a mock frown.

“Because you call me things like ‘Boo bear’” Louis sighed pulling Harry into his lap. It was an odd angle seeing as Harry was a lot bigger than he was, but Louis just smiled as Harry tucked his head under his chin.

“What’s this about getting wasted?” Zayn asked sitting down in the recliner. Niall walked over and sat on the armrest but Zayn just laughed and pulled him into his lap, “Because I would love getting wasted, but it’s only three in the afternoon.” He stated wrapping his arms around Niall, who leaned back into his chest.

“Am I the only not disgustingly cute person here?” Liam whined, ignoring the question all together.

“Yes.” Louis and Harry said in unison, causing them to giggle into each other.

“Li, why are we getting wasted at three in the afternoon?” Zayn asked once again.

“Because, Zayn,” He yelled adding in sign language to emphasize his point, “Louis is home and we haven’t gotten proper wasted since he left and Harry was miserable for like a week, remember?” He said dropping his hands.

Harry moaned lying down in Louis’ lap, “I thought we weren’t going to speak of that ever again!” harry cried.

“Aw, babe.” Louis wrapped his arms around him even tighter.

“Anyway,” Liam began again, “Not the point. The point is, Louis is back and now we can have fun.” He smiled, moving to the kitchen. He returned with shot glasses and different kinds of colorful bottles.

“Liam,” Zayn warned, “Can we at least wait until maybe night time? Harry’s mum will be home soon anyways, right?” He said turning to the couch. He couldn’t see harry’s face over the back of the couch since he had laid down so he raised his hand and signed a quick no.

“What do you mean no?” He mocked.

Louis turned around, “His mom and sister are away looking at dorms for college. So we have the house to ourselves the whole weekend. s'why I'm here.” He explained turning back and smiling down towards Harry.

“Okay, well im still not getting wasted until night time.” He muttered.

“Fine.” Liam grumbled, setting the bottles down on the coffee table sitting down on top of Louis and Harry.

“What the hell are you doing Liam?” Louis asked but not moving to make him get up.

“Cuddle with me Lou, I missed you.” He said in a baby voice.

Louis sighed and wrapped his arms around him earning a smile from Liam, “only because I missed you too.” He laughed, sparking up a conversation with the two lads in his lap.

Niall pulled out his phone and started typing. When he was finished, he showed Zayn.

_How long have you guys known Louis?_

 Niall knew it's been a while, and has tried to ask, but Harry can never get past talking about how pretty or how fit he is so.

Zayn smiled then typed his response handing it back to Niall

**We met Louis I think maybe 6 or 7 years ago. He was a new student like you and Harry fell in love. Literally. They probably have been dating longer than they were actually friends. I think they started dating a month after we met him. They bicker all the time but I have never actually seen them fight but I know it has happened, when they fight, it’s like Harry is broken.**

Niall took that moment to look up at Harry and Louis who were talking with Liam, Harry had the biggest smile on his face and was just looking at Louis. He had so much love in his eyes. Niall smiled and continued reading,

**I have never seen two people so in love before. When Louis left for school in the fall, Harry broke down. He cried so much, Louis had to come back after he settled in to make sure Harry was all right. He told Harry it wouldn’t be too long and he would see him soon. That was the last time he came home before today. He wanted to surprise Harry. Liam and I knew he was coming home and we couldn’t wait to see Harry’s face. He looked like he was going to cry; probably did after we went up stairs, ha.**

 

_That is so sweet. Does he know sign language too?_

 

**Yeah, his aunt is deaf like me. That’s why we accepted him so quickly in our group, well when I say we I mean Harry. Harry loved the lad, but he kept telling me if he wasn’t good around me he couldn’t be friends. I love Harry so much, but he treats me like his son more than his best mate sometimes.**

 

_He’s just looking out for you. I’m the same way. I hate when people stare at you or ask you something then get a weird look when you don’t respond._

 

**I know, and I’m grateful for you lads so much.**

Niall looked up and smiled at Zayn. He smiled back before pulling him into a kiss. This one was deeper than the last, but still great. Niall heard someone catcall but didn’t turn around to see who it was.

“I like you.” Zayn whispered against his lips.

Niall put his hand to his chest and pulled forward

_I like you too_

\--

The next couple of months where great, to say in the least. After about a week, Louis had left to go back to school. Harry hadn’t taken it well. He cried for an hour in Louis’ arms before Louis had to go.

“Harry, baby” He said looking into his eyes, “I will come to visit once term is over, yeah? We’ll have all summer to have fun,” He smiled, wiping a tear from Harry’s eye,” I love you so much, babe. I’ll call you when I get back, okay?” Harry nodded, before pulling Louis by his shirt and kissed him.

“I love you.” He said against Louis’ lips. He turned around, walked straight to Zayn’s arms and clung to him. Louis said his goodbyes to the others, climbed in his car, and drove off. Harry curled up next to Zayn for the rest of the night and fell asleep like that. He returned to normal fun Harry about a week later.

\--

They had been together for 4 months now coming up on their 5th and they were still in that stupid honeymoon phase. Niall was either always curled up on Zayn's bed dosing off while Zayn drew or Zayn was Curled up with him on Niall's couch watching shit TV shows with the subtitles on. They were always touching. Whether it be Zayns thumb on the inside of Nialls wrist or it was with his arms wrapped around his waist and his face tucked into his neck. Niall was in love the almost permanent ink stain on the insides of his wrists from Zayns thumb.

 

They were all lying in Zayn’s room just laughing at nothing. Niall had his head in Zayn’s lap with him running his hands through his hair on the verge of either falling or sleep or _purring_.

“Fuck yes,” Harry cursed, “Liam, will you take me home? Louis is coming home for the weekend!” He said jumping up. He didn’t even wait for a response before dragging him out the room, slamming the door.

“And he says I’m whipped.” Niall said while signing in the air above his head. Zayn laughed and pulled him up to lay next to him.

“Can I ask you something?” Zayn said, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist.

“Yes, Zayn I love you.” He said kissing his nose.

Zayn smiled and kissed him. When he pulled away he asked, “Can I paint you?”

Niall laughed, “You paint me all the time, babe.”

“I know, but I was wondering if I could maybe do it without you having clothes on.” He said ducking his head.

Zayn drew Niall all the time. He did it as class projects for art, he did it just for fun, and he did it to make Niall smile. He knew how much Niall loved seeing his drawings. He would sit and watch all the time, and when he wasn’t watching he was modeling. Most of the time he didn’t even know it. He would be reading a book, doing homework, or even taking a nap. Zayn always made them look spectacular. They would always have waves of orange and red. He always used warm colors when drawing Niall because that’s what Niall was: warm and bright.

He tapped Zayn’s arm willing him to look up at him, “Yeah. Yeah, You can.” He kissed him and pulled away, “when do you want to do it?” He asked sitting up.

He pulled his hands forward signing _now_.

Zayn walked over to his closet containing his art supplies. He pulled out his paints in the box that had ‘Niall’ scribbled across the top. He had different boxes for each different person with the colors he used for that specific person neatly aligned in the box.

“Take your shirt off” he said over his canvas. Niall slipped his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

“Okay,” he said coming up to the bed, “Take the rest of your clothes off and lean up against the headboard,” once Niall had done so he continued, “Alright, bend your knee and put your arm here. Yeah, like that. Okay now look at that wall.” It wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, but he was making Zayn happy and that's all that mattered.

“okay, this is going to take a while so if you wanna close your eyes that’s okay.” Niall closed his eyes and just relaxed.

He didn’t know how long he had been laying there, probably 2 years maybe or maybe two hours, before he felt bed dip. He opened his eyes just before Zayn kissed him. Zayn moved to take his shirt off, but Niall stopped him.

 _Are you sure?_  He signed.

“Yes, Niall. Please?” Niall had hardly nodded before Zayn was on top of him again. Zayn pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor next to the pile of clothes discarded earlier. He moved his hips down to meet Niall’s and groaned at the friction he felt. Niall had a strong hold on his hips a flipped them over so he was on top. He undid Zayn’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He started leaving open mouth kiss around Zayn’s neck until he reached his collar and sucked a love bite there. When he was satisfied, he kissed it and continued down his torso. When he got to his hips, he sucked another love bite there. He could tell Zayn was getting impatient, so he continued down his body taking his head of his cock in his mouth. Zayn gasped and tried to push his hips up but Niall had a firm hold on him, pulling off to give him a pointed look mouthing _be still Z._ and dipped his head back down to lick a strip up the base.

This was the first time He has done this with Zayn. Yeah, they would give hand jobs or have very heated make out session, but never this far. They decided not to have sex, like real sex, until they graduated and moved in together for college.

Niall started bobbing his head up and down and almost came because of the noises Zayn was making. He pulled off with a pop and gave little kitten likes to the head. It seemed to do the trick because Zayn unraveled before him. Niall swallowed every drop and came back up to kiss Zayn. When Zayn was ready, he flipped them over and started mouthing him on his neck and chest. He came back up and sucked a mark on his neck. He felt the vibrations of Niall moaning.

“I wish I could hear your moans,” He said wrapping a hand around Niall. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he started stroking up and down, "I bet you sound so hot.” He said biting down on the mark he mad. Niall whimpered as Zayn started moving faster.

“Are you going to come for me, love?” He asked in an innocent voice, only it was just his voice because he didn’t know what it sounded like. Niall groaned and came all over his and Zayn’s chest. Zayn guided him through it and when he was done, he grabbed some tissues from his nightstand and cleaned them up.

“Want to see your painting, love?” Zayn asked when he was done. Niall opened his eyes and nodded his head. Zayn got up, walked over to his painting, and brought it to Niall. Niall felt his eyes well up.

“Zayn, He whispered and signed so Zayn would know what he’s saying, because he could not trust his mouth to work right, “It’s amazing. Why do you-“ Zayn cut him off by kissing him.

“I do it because I like you.” answering before Niall even asks the whole question.

 _I love you_  Niall signed.

“I know.” Zayn said kissing him.

“I love you too.”

And if Liam walks in on them cuddling _naked_ he doesn’t say anything because Niall is sleeping with his head on Zayn's chest and Zayn's arms are slung low on his hip and Liam fonds over their fondness for each other.

 


End file.
